This invention relates generally to demountable containers, and more particularly to plastic containers that comprise sections that are easily separable, as from earth or earth-like material containing roots of growing trees, shrubs and the like.
At the present time large containers used by nurserymen for growing trees and shrubs are made of wood, i.e. wooden boxes. Disadvantages include the tendency of wood to rot over extended periods of time; structural failure of wooden boxes; and rusting or corroding of steel bands oftentimes wrapped about the wooden boxes to strengthen them. Also, the roots growing in the earth-like material tend to become excessively tangled, and to form clusters inhibiting desired outward growth into soil in which the root-mass is transplanted, after removal from wooden boxes. Further, such removal is made difficult by wooden box integral construction. There is need for an improved container construction, obviating the above problems and difficulties, and also providing low-cost containers, i.e. less expensive than wood.